


System

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Soldier's Girl (2003)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Barry helps Calpernia prepare for her next show.





	System

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Soldier's Girl' nor am I profiting off this.

“Is there a system? How do you know when an outfit is stage ready?” Barry asks as he watches Calpernia comb through her full closet. 

The closet spits out a pair of shiny, purple pants. Next comes an awful top. A pair of ratty, torn shoes. 

“I perform for Ginger and Lester first to get critiques. From there I shave off my excess leather and sequins and length.” 

Her newest idea: transforming a roll of silver fabric into something useful. She has enough scarves and shawls. The cape is a maybe. 

“Do I get to watch?”

“I expect honest critique.”


End file.
